Till I Cry You Out of Me
by NaoliolaStarFly
Summary: Chapter 2 is now up and I hope you enjoy it. Carmelita's views on what happened in chapter 1 and what she does about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me. I do not own nor did make this song. It's Called: Till I Cry You Out Of Me by Kim Sozzi. Sly is talking about how Carmelita will never come around. This is just random make believe situation stuff. Not a real time in or between games.**

**Till I Cry You Out Of Me**

Sly takes the stage. The room blackens and the only light is the spot light on Sly. The music begins to play. He thinks back to the day he declared his feelings for Carm and how she hurt him by choosing her job before him. Like she'll never feel about Sly as Sly feels about her.

God Help Me This Time  
I'm Really Trying to Try  
I just feel like I'm Waiting For Nothing  
I Float on a line  
My Heart's been pounding all day  
Like I've been running away  
I know this evening, you'll be sleeping  
Where I wanna be

Sly remembers how it was raining. Carmelita was wearing a navy blue poncho over her outfit. He held the umbrella for her. She had been chasing him when a severe thunderstorm poured down on them. Sly was the one that brought the umbrella with him, Bently had said a storm was coming. Carmelita stopped chasing him when she got too cold, she tried to find a place to hide. She backed up against a ledge. Sly stopped running and joined her, offering the umbrella to her.

Maybe I'll Just Run Away  
Til I Cry You Out of Me

We could meet in my mind  
Leave this all behind  
I just wanna taste you, face you  
Reflect in your eyes

They started talking to pass the time. Some how, Sly couldn't remember, he blurted out his deepest feelings for the fox. The rain let up and the sun came back out. She stood still speechless.

Maybe I'll Just Run Away  
Til I Cry You Out of Me

She said she didn't share his feelings and walked away. Sly was left holding the umbrella and piecing together a broken heart. He can't face her, Sly became dead inside. He's not ready for another chase, it's still to soon.

I start to shake and my breathing  
Has no meaning  
And I'm living  
Living a lie  
No I don't understand  
I'm half alive  
God Help Me This Time  
I'm Really Trying to Try

Maybe I'll Just Run Away  
Til I Cry You Out of Me

The song ends. Sly puts the microphone up and walks off stage. He feels a little better and a bit more optimistic about Carmelita.

**I read this song and thought it would be great for this idea I had in my head. I thought I did an okay job on it though it could have been better. I have another one I might post today but I'd like to see how this own is rated. I do appreciate all feed back from those who take the time to read the full story then gives a review telling how they liked/disliked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or this song. Sly Cooper and other related characters are property and creation of SuckerPunch, not me. The song is 4Ever by the Veronicas. I did this because the ending to the previous chapter left me a little sad, so here you go and hope you enjoy.**

**4Ever**

Carmelita had thought about Sly and how he confessed his love for her. At that time her feelings for him was buried deep within the depths of her heart. She thought about them and what the consequences for her actions would be, but in the end she knew which path would lead to true happiness. True happiness and love is what she is looking for.

After careful planning and preperation, Carmelita was ready to make up to Sly for what she did to him.

For several months, Carmelita has known the location of the Cooper Gangs hideout and on this starry night she gathered all of her courage and climbed the balcony to Sly's room. She knocks three times on his twin, slidding glass doors. When Sly did not answer, she started to sing to and for him. Grabbing her portable microphone and speaker system she poured her heart out in the form of a song thinking about the future they could have.

_Here we are, so whatcha gonna do?_

_Do I gotta spell it out for you?_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight_

_But I dont really care _

She was still singing all alone and started to sing louder to get the absent raccoons attention.

_Size me up you know I beat the best _

_Tick tock no time to rest _

_Let them say what they're gonna say_

_But tonight, I just dont really care_

Sly had heard some faint knocking at the balcony's door, but paid it no mind. He was tired and wanted to rest.

Carmelita continued to sing even though Sly had not shown up.

_Come on baby we aint gonna live 4ever _

_Let me show you all the things that we could do _

_You know you wanna be together _

_And I wanna spend the night with you _

_Yeah, yeah (with you)  
_

_Yeah, yeah_

Murry was asleep in his room until he fell off of his bead after being startled by the sudden racket. His door was cracked just enough to see that Bently was awake. Jumping up out of bed quickly, Murry joined his friend in the hallway.

"Who is playing that music at this time of the morning!" Bently was ready to tear limbs off of the culprit.

"Sounds like it is coming from Sly's room." Murry pointed towards Sly's bedroom door.

Murry knockd on the door and when noone answered he opened it and the duo stepped into Sly's room. They found the raccoon sleeping in his bed like he could not hear what was going on. Bently turned Sly over and saw that he was wearing ear plugs.

"Go figure." The turtle remarked upon his discovery. "Now, where is that music coming from?!"

"Um, Bently you may want to wake Sly up for this."

Bently went to his friends side at the balcony's doors. His mouth dropped.

Murry grabbed Sly, pulled out his ear plugs, woke him up, and placed him infront of the balcony's glass doors.

For a moment Sly thought he was dreaming, but he knew that no dream could feel as real as this moment. He opened the doors and stepped out into the cold night.

_Come with me tonight _

_We could make the night last 4ever..._

Carmelita stopped singing when she had seen Sly out on the Balcony with her. The icy wind blew her hair and made her cheeks rosy, with the glow from the moon Carmelita looked like an angel to Sly. Murry and Bently went back to their rooms leaving the two alone together.

_Ive seen it all _

_I__ve got nothing to prove _

Carmelita started singing again, but this time she motioned Sly to join her. The fox was waving her arms and moving her legs while she sang. Sly could see that see was content and having fun. He joined her at her side, but did not sing. They danced together.

_Come on baby just make your move _

_Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight _

_Like we just dont care _

_Let me take you on the ride of your life _

Carmelita pulled Sly closer to her and the danced in unison. She place the back of her head on Sly's shoulder.

_Thats what I said all right _

_They can say what they wanna say _

_Cause tonight, I just dont even care _

She broke away from Sly and faced him. Sly stopped dancing and watched.

_Come on baby we aint gonna live 4ever _

_Let me show you all the things that we could do _

Carmelita reach her right arm out as a gesture of their limitless possiblities.

_You know you wanna be together And I wanna spend the night with you _

_Yeah, yeah (with you)  
_

_Yeah, yeah Come with me tonight _

_We could make the night last 4ever _

_Let's pretend youre mine (We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah)_

_You got what I like (You got what I like, I got what you like)_

_Oh come on _

_Just one taste and you'll want more _

_So tell me what you're waiting for _

_Come on baby we aint gonna live 4ever_

Sly was touched my Carmelita's heartfelt gesture and he moved closer to her as the song was almost over. He wrapped the fox in his arms.

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together _

_And I wanna spend the night with you _

_Yeah, yeah (with you)_

_Yeah, yeah _

_Come with me tonight _

_We could make the night last 4ever..._

Sly whispered into Carmelita's ear. "I will stay forever with you, if that is your wish."

With a sense of reality she jumped on him, her legs wrapped around his torso. She arapped her arms around Sly's neck and kissed him. "That is what I want." She whispered into his ear. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Yeah, well I have like an hour before I head to school and just wanted to put this up before I went and washed my face. hope it does not looked rused, because I work realy hard on it. Hope you enjoy it and do not forget to write a review. Thank you. :)


End file.
